


Rise of the Guardians:: All Hallow's Eve

by MagickDream



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagickDream/pseuds/MagickDream
Summary: With the defeat of Pitch Black, the King of Nightmares, ten years ago the Guardians have found the world to be in a much happier and peaceful state. Little do they know there is something much more frightening than the Bogeyman. Samhain Eve, the spirit of Halloween, now has to convince not only the Guardians to help but Pitch as well. For the Erlking is gaining in power and the veil between worlds will fall. Will they help her? Or will the Erlking succeed in his plan to conquer the mortal realm?





	1. Prologue:: Samhain Eve

The moon was full during the brisk night of October. The time ticking by for the oncoming month of November that would only be hours away. The witching hours were upon the world and magic was in the air. Autumn leaves continued to descend to the ground as a promise that winter was just around the corner. Moonlight pierced through the forests near Kealkil stone circle, casting the shadows away as if searching for something or ever perhaps someone.

The magic in the air was almost palpable as all manner of lesser spirits and creatures stirred. Will-o'-wisps joined in a whimsical dance with the fireflies that played in the moonlight though, one such wisp was far more curious to explore than dance. Its orange light illuminating the forest floor alongside the silver light of the moon. The spirit stopped itself above a fairly large hole just beneath the trunk of an old wych elm. The tiny spirit let out a soft jingling sound to catch the attention of a moonbeam. That beam went down into the hole to shine its silvery light so the will-o'-wisp could explore. Both beings soon found that they were not alone in the hideout.

  
The will-o'-wisp hovered cautiously close to the face of a young lady that appeared to be sleeping peacefully. Closer inspection proved that the human had not been sleeping rather, she had passed away. A soft mewling sound caught the tiny fairy's attention right along with the beam of moonlight. The small black cat the woman had cradled in her arms weakly raised its head to make proper conversation with the two beings. It told them of the tale of how the woman had put her very life in danger to rescue the cat from the top of the tree where it had got stuck. How the human had pleaded for the feline to trust that she would get them both down safely. She had even promised a new warm home to live with her and her brother. Neither of them knew of the hole when they descended until it was too late and the girl needlessly protected the feline from the fall. She had kept the cat warm in her arms even after she expired. The human still clung to the belief that her brother would find them. He never did and her illness finally claimed the poor human.

  
The cat's pleas touched the magical beings as it begged for the young woman to have a second chance at a life that was cut too short. For a cat to ask such things about a human being spoke volumes of the woman who looked to be sitting there in a peaceful sleep. It was not too long after it spoke that the cat relinquished its own life, having never left the woman's arms during their time in that hole. Silence fell for a moment as the will-o'-wisp and the moonlight stayed. Allowing time to process the feline's story and what should be done.

  
The light from the moonbeam became even brighter as it began to transform both deceased beings in front of it. The will-o'-wisp watched in awe as the two were merged into one entity. The woman's once black hair now turned white and a top her head she had a pair of long-haired black cat ears. Behind her a black tail that twitched as it appeared offered a sign that she was waking. As the moonlight began to fade the wisp made itself glow a little bright to keep the hole lit up. It watched with excitement to see a new spirit awaken in the world. Only mere minutes after the merger of souls and bodies did the woman awaken with a loud gasp. Her once ice blue eyes searched around to get her bearings while the final transformation took hold. The pupils transitioned to slits like cat eyes and the blue melted into gold.

  
“Where am I?” She looked down at herself and carefully pat herself down in confusion before looking up to the will-o'-wisp floating in front of her face. She began to calm her breathing down from the startle her sudden rebirth gave her and a small smile appeared on her lips. Her eyes moved from the tiny spirit to the only way out of the hole she somehow found herself in. The reasoning why she was there in the first place was lost to her but, she knew she did not need to stay.

  
Carefully she followed the will-o'-wisp out of the hole and was able to emerge in time to watch the full moon become shrouded by dark thick clouds. The world became slightly darker around her in the absence of the moonlight. She breathed out softly and could see her own breath cloud in front of her face with the ongoing of the cold autumn night. The wisp provided her with subtle orange light and as she stepped forward toward it she winced slightly as her to was stubbed against something in her path. She knelt down and carefully brushed the foliage away from the object that had obstructed her. Tilting her head she carefully picked up the object and examined it a little closer. It was an old broom, the bristles slightly damaged and the wood looked a bit weather-worn. At the tip of the handle was a rusted lantern, the candle wax within long gone and with it, the promise of lighting vanished. She carefully opened the door to the lantern to make sure she would be able to place another candle within it yet before she could close it again the will-o'-wisp flew in. It was making itself right at home. The woman left out a soft chuckle and closed the door as it chimed at her gently.

  
“Well, if you insist. 'Tis your home for as long as you like and I welcome your company.” She looked up to the sky to see the moon was still absent. The way the clouds swirled and thickened gave a sort of promise to a storm well on its way. She looked back to the lantern and her smile broadened a little more.

  
“I suppose I should give you a name. Can not be calling you will-o'-wisp all the time,” the woman mused to the little spirit but her smile slowly vanished. The feeling of not being alone gripped at her. Her eyes scanned her surroundings to make sure that she was not being watched while her mind mulled over a new name. The feeling of not being alone in the woods not leaving her but her eyes returned to the lantern as the name finally came to mind.

  
“From now on I shall call you Enya.” The woman smiled as the newly named spirit danced within the lantern. That small happy moment was abruptly ended by the snap of a twig to her right. She gripped her broom tightly as her tail bristled from her nerves being on end. Her right cat ear flicked to the direction of the sound to listen more before she slowly turned towards the trees. She was determined to find what had snapped the twig but the feeling of not being alone only grew. So did her agitation.

  
“Show yourself, now!”

  
“So demanding,” the voice that answered did not seem to come from the direction she had heard the noise. The accent and teasingly haunting tone seemed to come from all around. The woman was on edge more and slid into a defensive stance, all but ready to use the broom as a weapon if she needed to. Her cat ears flicked to try and catch any sounds while her eyes kept sharp focus as she turned in a slow circle.

  
“I would not be so demanding if you were to show yourself. Or perhaps you prefer to be a creep that lies in the shadows,” she knew she was treading into dangerous territory with her words. That she could very easily be a victim to what lay in the dark, but she steeled her courage and let it burn within her.

  
“Such bravery coming from a barely raised spirit. To presume you can demand anything from the King of Nightmares only shows how little you know. Perhaps, you were given no warning nor insight to what lurks in the night by the Man in the Moon,” the voice continued teasing from all directions which only proved to agitate the woman more. The words were not affecting her, just the voice alone was making her become more cross.

  
“King of Nightmares? Man in the Moon? _Bréaga_! Spare me your fairy tales and show yourself. Or do you fear being seen?” Yes, she was trying to coax the voice out of hiding and she was not going to let herself be tricked into believing he was some kind of Bogeyman.

  
“I fear nothing, little girl. I alone have control over fear. You, however, have plenty of fears right now. No knowledge of where you are. How you came to be or even who you are. You aren't certain if you'll ever get the answers you seek.” The game was becoming tiresome and boring for both of them. It was now the opportune time to end the little dance they were in.

  
“You are alone, little kitten,” the man let himself fully manifest behind her and he let his breath gently caress the back of her head. The moment she felt it she quickly spun around to face him. Her eyes widened the second she looked at the owner of the voice that had been taunting her. His features were slender and slightly hollowed. His eyes a silver gold she had never seen and his skin an ashen grey color. His hair short spiked and black which had the same pigment of his robes.

  
“ _Naofa_...” she could not help the slip of the whispered Irish word. He was not human, of that she was certain but, surely the title he had given himself was just that. A title and not an actual name or job description. Now that there was an actual person before her instead of a disembodied voice, the fear was beginning to subside from within her.

  
“May I have your name instead of your title?”

  
“I would not drop your guard if I were you, kitten.” The male smirked feeling her fear receding more quickly and a slight spike of anger emerged from it.

  
“Do not call me kitten. I trust in you and know that you will gain in nothing by causing me harm,” she spoke in a teasing manner, with a smirk on her lips and a small tilt of her head. She brought her broom to her shoulder just to further show off her relaxed state. The fact she had trust in him was making him feel a bit dumbfounded. No one had ever trusted in him before, let alone in just a few minutes of meeting him.

  
“Pitch Black is my name. If I'm not supposed to call you kitten then, what should I call you?” He placed his hands behind his back and looked at her impatiently. He was beginning to be bored with the idle chatter already.

  
“I'm... well...” she stumbled in her words out of a mix of frustration and embarrassment since she had no idea at all what her name was. Her memories did not contain anything farther than when she awoke in the hole which meant, she had no real idea of who she was at all. She looked to the ground and her ears drooped slightly on the top of her head in defeat.

“I do not know if I even have a name, Pitch.”

  
“So, he didn't even stick around long enough to give you a name?” Pitch looked up at the clouded sky and could see light trying to fight through. The cold autumn weather had other plans, however. He turned his attention to the Irish woman and he took note of her appearance entirely for the first time. The ears and tail gave him the quick nickname of kitten but now he was looking into more details. She had already found the item that would serve as a conduit to her already growing power and a will-o'-wisp chose to be one of her possible companions. This night was one particularly full of wild and powerful otherworldly magic, which helped him to finally figure out a proper name.

  
“Samhain Eve.”

  
“Excuse me?” She brought her attention back to Pitch since the silence had given her time to try and remember at least something. His sudden words had caught her off guard and she did not quite catch what he said.

  
“Your new name is Samhain Eve.” He glared slightly at the realized potential that she could become the Tsar Lunar's new pet of sorts. That she could become an enemy to him down the road and try to hinder him in every way possible.

  
“If you don't like it I'm sure the Man in the Moon will be more than happy to give you another.”

  
“No! I do like it! Samhain Eve, I shall be!” She stepped closer to him with a look of excitement even with the tears brimming her eyes. He stiffened and leaned back from her, not really sure how to react to someone else being so close to him.

  
“Well, there you go. Now, run along. We've both got things we need to be doing and I've no time to watch over a new spirit all night,” Pitch turned to begin his journey again that he had been on earlier. He had a village to wreck havoc on with his power over fear and he was running behind already. The clouds were beginning to give way to the light of the full moon and if the two of them were seen together he knew there would be even more complications.

  
“Pitch,” Samhain called gently and waited while he paused in his steps. When he glanced back at her over his shoulder she smiled warmly to him.

  
“Thank you.”

  
Pitch only gave her a slight nod in return of her gratitude which had both surprised and baffled him. She had caused him much confusion by telling him she trusted him and was even thanking him. He had a thought enter his mind that perhaps when she had learned and grown into her power, she would be of use to him. The thought brought many possibilities and he grinned wickedly as he stepped into the shadows.

  
Samhain watched who she considered a new friend, simply vanish before she turned her attention to her tiny glowing one in the lantern. She had a whole world to explore, powers to learn, and a very helpful companion at her side. A new life was before her and she was ready to face it head-on. First, she would need somewhere to call home before she would dive into her new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irish Translations::  
> Bréaga – Lies  
> Naofa – Holy


	2. The Pact

**::End of the Dark Ages::**

_**~North America~** _

It had been centuries since that fateful night Pitch had named the female. That night, an echoes everlasting memory to reassure if ever he needed, she would be of use to him. Samhain had over time grew in her power and her abilities had created her own realm that she called Hallowed Grounds. The entrance sat between the two largest stones of the Kealkil Stonehenge, which he found a bit odd. If a human or creature with no potential of metaphysical power went through, they were simply allowed to wonder about the stone circle without ever seeing the hidden realm. However, if anything or anyone gifted entered through the two stones, they were instantly put in a trance and transported a few miles from the circle. So long as she had not allowed or wished them to visit, they would not be allowed access. Pitch had not found it at all surprising that he could come and go as he wished in her realm and even thought she was clever for having a way to keep unwanted guests out.

A smirk stayed on his lips as he finished causing fear within a small town in the newly settled Americas. He reveled in the power he wielded and that a certain Tsar had no real power to stop him. Or so he foolishly believed as he made his way toward another village. He paused a moment on the outskirts having just given a stray mother and daughter the scar of their lives. He turned his head toward the moon just to gloat but, he noticed just how much brighter the full moon was shining. The dreaded sense that his free reign was coming to an end gripped at every fiber of his being. He glared menacingly at the moon wanting to know why he was getting such a thought.

“What is it you're up to?”

The answers were given to him as he arrived at his next target. He could see illuminated gold sand spreading as far as the eye could see. A being made of the same grainy substance was controlling it, spreading it around to help the humans sleep easier. Sanderson Mansnoozie, or simply Sandman. The name invaded his mind with the cheery voice of the Tsar Lunar. Pitch was being informed of who was in the area, of who was going to stop him from spreading his fear. There were more making the scene and Pitch glared toward the sky as the sound of jingling bells filled the air. He watched with rising anger while a burly man in a red suit flew across the night sky in a sleigh being driven by reindeer. North St. Nicholas, the bandit was now taking a new title of Santa Claus. A fairy like woman zipped through as well, pausing on a moment to look at the village below her with a gentle smile before following after the sleigh. Toothiana or in a shortened version, the Tooth Fairy. When Pitch thought it could not get any worse, a blur of gray came racing over the rooftops to follow the other spirits. The being paused only a moment and he was introduced to the Bogeyman as E. Aster Bunnymund; the Easter Bunny.

Informed now that the four were on their way to have their first official meeting as the Guardians of Childhood, Pitch felt nothing but disdain and disgust for the group. He heard a group of children running toward him and as their laughter grew, he gathered his power to scare them. The second he went into their path his world changed forever. The little ones passed right through him, causing him to gasp out in shock and pain. They did not acknowledge him at all and the taunting voice of the Man in the Moon was invading his mind again.

 _No belief, no power._ Now, Pitch understood what the Guardians were there for. They were given the titles and power to put a stop to anyone that would post a threat to the children of the world. He was going to be rendered powerless and that would not do at all for the King of Nightmares.

“This is far from over,” he growled out with a defiant glare to the moon before he disappeared into the shadows. It seemed it was time to put his plan into action and he needed to find Samhain. Convince her to help him. After all, she did trust him as she had said all those years ago.

_**~Japan~** _

Samhain sighed gently as she leaned against the trunk of a cherry tree. These were the days she enjoyed the most. The days she took some time to rest and enjoy the scenery around her. As much as she enjoyed autumn weather, it was apparent to her that spring was her favorite. Everything was much more lively and vibrant during that time of year and seeing the cherry blossoms bloom became a tradition. The flowers always brought her a kind of peaceful calm to her day when looked at them. The caw of a raven brought her out of her relaxed state but, she did not open her eyes just yet. She wanted to see how far she could get away with tricking her feathered friend. The slightly larger than normal raven landed on her shoulder and puffed out his feathers, thinking she was still asleep. Already inpatient because of the urgent news, he reached up and not so gently bit her left cat ear. When she yelped in return he let out another caw and left from her shoulder to her bent knee.

"Diabhal, you rude little bird! I was not even asleep!" Samhain rubbed feverishly on her ear to relieve the stinging. The raven wasted no time in telling her the message that he was hell-bent on getting out. She paused her motions and looked at her companion as he relayed through his caws and chirps about someone waiting for her in her Hallowed Grounds. She was not only surprised by that notion but a bit confused as well.

"A visitor? 'Tis not possible for anyone to be inside my sanctuary unless... Pitch." That was a name she had not spoken in quite some time. She had left the invitation open and unspoken simply because of her first encounter with the Bogeyman. Even after all the Tsar Lunar had told her about Pitch, she still trusted the man who named her. Samhain got to her feet and carefully retrieved her broom from against the tree. The lantern that once hung on the end had been replaced by a jack-o-lantern that bore the happy traditional facial carvings. The light from within slowly brightened as Enya awoke from her nap. Samhain's touch to the broom had coaxed the tiny spirit to awaken in the excitement of more traveling. Diabhal perched on Samhain's left shoulder and stared at the witch expectantly. He had flown a great distance, after all, the least she could do was give him a short trip home.

“Well then, let us not keep the Bogeyman waiting.” She smirked and with a plume of purple glitter laced black smoke, she vanished.

_**~Hallowed Grounds~** _

This was the first time he had ever seen her little hideaway. Her quaint little cottage gave him a smirk and he could tell she had plenty of lands for if it were to change. It would seem she kept her domicile's appearance to the era. The scenery around was appropriate to what kind of spirit she was. The trees were in a constant state of shedding leave that merely faded as the descended to the covered ground. Every once in a while Pitch could see a raven or two either taking flight or landing to keep their eyes on him. Off in the distance, the howl of wolves came over the breeze in melodic tones that he found hauntingly beautiful. Even though the creature had been hunted to extinction in Ireland, she had given the last ones a sanctuary to call home. A testament even more of how good of a soul she can be. The one thing that caught his attention the longest was the lake close to her home. The waters were crystal clear, the bed of the lake covered in stones that were various shapes and sized. The candles that dance along the surface kept his gaze locked. The flames dancing along the wicks and if he tilted his head just right he could have sworn he could see children playing just about the fires.

"'Tis something I do as part of my being." Samhain had appeared in the same manner she had vanished back in Japan. She was a bit taken aback to see Pitch focusing so intently on the lake. She concluded he may not have fully understood what her purpose of existing was. When he had looked at her his eyes widened as she gently poked the middle of his forehead with an all too soft smile gracing her lips. Small bits of purple glitter plumed out from her fingertips before she nodded toward the lake. Pitch looked to the lake's surface once more and he could now see the spirits as clear as day thanks to her small gift to him. He raised a brow and glanced back to Samhain again.

“I house the lost spirits of children here. They get to play and enjoy each other's company until they must move on.”

"Why would you care for the ghosts of children?" The whole idea perplexed him and he watched as her expression became more melancholy.

“They are taken from the world far too early. They are scared and lost, especially the ones that have not realized they have passed away. All of them come of their own free will and are free to leave when they are ready. They trust that I will protect them from harm.”

“Harm? Ghosts can be harmed?”

“Aye, just as you or I can be. Other spirits could hurt or even destroy them to become stronger. 'Tis not what you came for, _cara._ So, tell me what it was you needed," she kept her tone gentle and almost playful as she looked to the male beside her. She held a smile that almost borders on a flat out grin.

“I have a proposition for you. Something that may be beneficial to us both.” Pitch smirked putting his hands behind his back while he turned to face her fully.

"This would not have anything to do about the whole Guardians thing, would it?" They have a very pertinent responsibility and they are all fairly old spirits, Pitch." Samhain was well aware of what had transpired across the world. The magic and the voice of the Man in the Moon had echoed worldwide. By now any creature would know who the Guardians are.

“I'm well aware of that,” he grumbled out slightly and opted to turn his back to her so he could get his now bubbling anger in control.

“It's not strictly to do with them as to my proposition. You are the Spirit of Samhain, or what the mortals are beginning to call Halloween.”

“Aye. The holiday is changing with each passing decade and more have forgotten who I am. They are beginning to lose belief in me,” she moved to where she could look at his face while she spoke. Her golden cat eyes held confusion as to where their conversation was going.

“I can help with that. With those new Guardians around I am no longer believed in either. I say that you and I could work together to make this new Halloween something that will make children believe in both of them. You will be able to do what you do and I will do what I do. We'll just be doing it on the same night,” he kept his tone calculative and a smirk played on his lips. He could tell she was mulling his words over in her mind.

“Only on one condition, Pitch.” Samhain had let the whole idea swirl in her thoughts and if she was going to make this pact with him, she needed for him to agree to her one condition.

"Just one condition? Let's hear it then," he spoke calmly as not to give away how elated he was she was going to agree. All he had to do was agree to one thing she wanted and it would all be golden from there.

"No harm comes to anyone during that time. The humans have gone through centuries of ceremony and rituals with the trust that spirits would adhere to them. I aim to protect that trust and I ensure no ill will nor harm befalls them during All Hallow's Eve," she spoke with such confidence but it was the smirk she gave him that caught Pitch a little of guard.

“You do realize what I do, Samhain?”

"You instill fear. You make humans afraid and 'tis fine. I simply ask that you bring them no harm physically. If you can not agree to that one simple request then there is no pact." She crossed her arms and looked at him with a small glare. He was quite surprised by this. Here she was demanding him again much like their first encounter and that made him grin. He mused with a chuckle that she had no fear of him and on that alone, he held his hand out for her to shake so they could bring the deal to a conclusion.

"All right, no harm will be done by me during the entirety of the holiday."

"Thank you." Samhain smiled and uncrossed her arms before she took his hand within hers. She did not shake it like he had been expecting. Instead, their hands started to glow in low purple light, the magic glitter spiraled up both of their arms. He could feel a burning sensation follow up his arm to his heart which caused him to let out a small groan of discomfort. Just as the magic had quickly begun, it ended just as fast and Pitch abruptly pulled his hand away from hers. There were no burn marks or anything on his skin which baffled him a little more.

“What did you do?” He looked at just about ready to strike her. Her laugh just then was not helping to sedate that urge.

“Calm yourself, _cara_. 'Tis only a wee bit of magic to seal our pact. Nothing will happen so long as we both keep to the terms. I share my holiday with you and you will cause no harm to the mortals of this world.” She winked at him before she turned toward her cottage. Diabhal flew from his perch on a tree to follow Samhain in hopes of a treat.

Pitch glared at her back before he looked at his hand. This plan just became a bit more difficult than he ever intended. He closed his hand into a fist before he looked back to see her going inside to retire for the evening. Her realm was in a state of eternal night and the moon was shining brightly overhead.

“Clever girl, indeed,” Pitch mused aloud before looking up to give the moon a wicked grin. He vanished into the shadows to return to his own little hideout so the planning could begin.

**::A Few Centuries Later::**

Samhain stood before a large cauldron and was staring at the bubbling purple liquid that came up to the brim. Her brows were furrowed as she watched the images within. The fight between Pitch and the Guardians was something she hoped she would have never seen. Throughout the entirety of the whole battle, she worried Pitch would break his word. Yet, the searing pain never came from their magic bond. He had grown in power to now be able to create Nightmares from Sandman's dream sand which only made her wonder how much more power he wanted exactly.

As Pitch was drug away by his very own creations she let out a sigh and shook her head softly. He had been defeated and was going to need to recover for some time to be able to gain control over the Nightmares again. The whole ordeal made the Guardians that much stronger and now they were upping their numbers. The younger winter spirit, Jack Frost, had now taken the oath and she witnessed it from her cauldron.

“You could become a Guardian,” Diabhal spoke as he landed on the side of the cauldron and looked up at her.

“You do not just simply become a Guardian, Diabhal,” she sighed out and waved her hand over the cauldron to make the images ripple away.

“Tsar Lunar has to pick, I know. Still, you could easily be one. You're much older than a lot of them.” He flapped his wings a bit before settling himself a bit.

“Older yes, but I am still unseen, thank you. Remind me again why I gave you the ability to speak?” She glared at her raven companion but there was no malice to it.

"You were tired of the one-sided conversations. Wanted easier communication, I believe," his tone was very matter-of-fact in answering, which only gave her a little bit of agitation.

“Besides, you still have your first believer. Autumn still looks forward to your visits and all your stories.”

“Aye, you are right about that. She still surprises me with each year she grows and still believes.” Samhain's agitation easily melted away at the mention of the young girl. She smiled before motioning Diabhal to her shoulder. When he settled there she stroked his chest gently with her finger as she went toward her rather large house. It looked like something out of a horror movie but it was not truly all that run down.

“What will you do about Pitch?” The raven questioned as he could see the worry in her eyes. She was thinking on a list of many things.

"Nothing. I will do nothing. He will need time and for now I will leave him be," she fought to keep her voice level as she went o her vast library to sit behind her desk. Taking the quill from the vial of ink she began writing in the large blank page of the book she kept for the visions from her cauldron. She wanted so badly to go and check on Pitch and make sure her dear friend was all right but she knew she could not.

“When it gets closer to Halloween, I will go see him. Until then, we continue what we have been doing for centuries. Simple as that.” She gave the raven a sideways glance and watched as he went to the little house she made for him in her library. It did not take her long to finish her newest entry and she set her quill back in the inkwell before reading through her previous entries. Shaking her head she stood up and went to the window to look up at the moon. As the light brightened and illuminated her more, she lowered her head. Her eyes closed and her brows furrowed in worry.

“Just keep believing the veil will hold a little longer. Pray that it will never fall.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irish Translations::  
> Cara – Friend


	3. A New Threat

~Ten Years Later~

As Autumn once again came to the northern hemisphere of the world, a kind of peace was still there for the children all across the globe. The Guardians were believed in by so many and even Pitch had believers, even though many did not fear the Nightmares as much. All was as it should be, except for within the realm of Hallowed Grounds. Samhain was at her desk staring at the pages she wrote upon with words of the newest vision from her cauldron. Her face was paler than normal as she focused on four words that had more impact on her than any others she had ever written

**The veil shall fall.**

“Samhain,” Diabhal spoke her name gently as he came to rest on the desk just on the right side of the journal. He could tell by the way she had been acting since viewing the cauldron that this was going to be far more than she could handle on her own.

“You're going to need help. Talk to the Guardians. Talk to Pitch. Get someone to help you, Samhain, please?”

“It will not be that simple, old friend. I will require much more than just one or the other. If I am to pull this off again I will need all of their help.” She gently closed her journal and grabbed up her broom as she stood. The last time the veil had nearly been completely destroyed, she had barely managed to close it. The fight against the Erlking had almost cost her the immortality she was gifted. The x-shaped scar upon her back ached with the memory as she gripped her broom tighter.

“You don't have a whole lot of time before Halloween. What will you do?” Diabhal jumped off the desk and flew over to the coat rack in the corner so he could retrieve her cloak. He relinquished it to her and waited for her to put it on before he settled on his favorite shoulder of hers.

“I will speak with the Guardians first. They will be the harder to convince since we have never really been properly introduced.” She pulled the cloak's hood over her head and looked to Diabhal with a gentle smile. She knew she would have to do this alone and she gently nuzzled the side of his neck with her nose affectionately to silently tell him.

“I know the drill. Be safe, Samhain,” he replied with a small nuzzle back before he took off out of the open window. The witch took a slow deep breath, not quite wanting to meet all of the Guardians under such dire circumstances. Yet, she knew she had to be the bearer of bad news. After the sharp exhale she let out, the familiar plume of smoke made her vanish from her library and Hallowed Grounds all the same.

~North Pole~

The workshop around this time of year was usually full of even more hustle and bustle as every Yeti and Elf did their part to prepare for Christmas. This time was ticking and every second mattered. The dimming of the noise had caught the burly Russian man's attention and he set aside the toy he was designing. He got up from his desk and immediately noted the absence of his helpers as he opened the door to his office.

"What is going on?" He made sure to grab both of his swords as he began to feel something or someone at his workshop that should not be there. He made his way to the grand room that he and the Guardians would normally converse in, the console that controlled the signal to summon them accessible from that alcove. He could see all the Yeti and Elves gathered around and just staring at the massive globe with unease. The jolly man gently pushed his way through the crowd to get to the console, all but ready to solve the mystery and get them back to work.

“What are you all staring at?” North got his answer as he looked up to the top of the globe. Seeing a figure cloaked and holding a broom with a jack-o-lantern was a little confusing but, the way the figure stood there so nonchalantly had him on edge. The figure placed the broom against the crook of their shoulder before reaching up to bring the hood of the cloak from their head. North's eyes widened as he watched the woman shake out her white hair, the soft jingling the bells by her cheeks were the only sound that could be heard. Her black cat ears twitch a little as she looked down to the man in red. Her head tilted in a slight bow to him as a part of respect and greeting.

“Nicholas St. North. A pleasure to finally get to meet you.” She lifted her head and offered him a gentle smile.

“Samhain Eve, a big surprise to have you here!” He was completely floored to have her at his workshop. He only knew about her through the Man in the Moon and did not think he would ever cross paths with her. Their holidays were just too close. He let out a bit of a chuckle as he put his swords against the console only to turn a serious look toward the Yeti and Elves. They quickly got themselves back to work as Samhain landed next to North. He raised a brow at her now wanting to know why she was suddenly visiting.

“What brings you to the North Pole? Halloween is very close, you should be preparing for it.”

“Not much to prepare for on my end,” she teased with a wink before she looked up at the globe to stare at all the lights. The children of the world who believed in the Guardians were each represented by a tiny flickering light. She closed her eyes and lowered her head as the grip on her broom tightened.

“I have grave news, Nicholas. The children are in far worse danger than they were ten years ago.”

“Bah! Pitch is no threat. We made sure of it.”

“'Tis not Pitch,” she retorted and sealed her words with a glare. If it had not been for the pact between the Bogeyman and herself, she would not have been around as long as she had been. He helped her get believers for a time and she would defend him with her last breath if she had to.

“Who is it then, Evie?” North was a bit surprised when she quickly dismissed it to be Pitch. She even seemed greatly perturbed by his words which only baffled him more. If it was not their usual suspect and she was coming to get help, then it was going to be very bad news. He moved closer to the console and stared at the lever for the Northern Lights. His was of calling the Guardians all at once and he knew they would drop what they were doing to answer that call.

"I would like to speak of all of this in as few times as possible. I ask that you trust me when I say that all of the Guardians will need to hear this. She unclasped her cloak and carefully folded it up to place it inside the satchel she had hanging from her shoulder.

“I trust you,” North let out on a sigh and grabbed the lever firmly before activating the signal. As the lights spread across the sky he looked to the Halloween spirit. He placed a hand on her shoulder, offering a warm smile before he went to make sure everyone would have plenty to drink and snack on when they arrived.

Samhain kept herself in front of the fireplace, finding the flames in the hearth kept her calmer and warmer. A fire had always been another source of calm for her and she was going to need it with the storm that was brewing. The newest of the group was the first to arrive, which was no surprise to her. The Guardian of Fun came floating in on the very winds and landed just behind her.

“Jack! Good to see you!” North smiled to the young man as he returned with a tray full of mugs, making sure Samhain got one to help warm her more.

“Good to see you too, North. Who's this?” Jack Frost moved a little closer to get a better look at the woman but North temporarily blocked his view with a mug meant for him.

"Is that Samhain?" The voice of another female interrupted and caught the trio's attention. Toothiana came flying in from the same opening in the ceiling Jack had with Sandman right behind her. She quickly flew over and grabbed up Samhain's hand that was not holding the mug.

“I'm glad we finally get to meet you!”

“'Tis an honor to meet all of you, Toothiana.” Samhain smile and game a small bow of her head.

“Wait. Samhain? As in Samhain Eve? Halloween spirit?” Jack leaned on his staff a little bit, confusion evident on his face as to why she was there.

“Aye, 'tis my name and who I am,” Samhain replied to Jack with the same gentle smile she offered to Tooth.

“Don't you have a holiday to be preparing for?”

“That's what I said too, Jack!” North chuckled and looked over seeing Bunny was leaned against one of the pillars. Much in the same fashion as when Jack was brought to the North Pole. He looked even more agitated than normal and the glare he was sending toward the new guest made North grin. Bunnymund turned that glare toward him.

“Don't you start wit' me, North. You know we don't get along.” The Easter Bunny looked back toward Samhain only to see her smirking wickedly at him.

“Are you still sore about me taking a few eggs?”

“Yes,” he replied with a sneer still very vexed about one of their many encounters. He let out a sound of discomfort when North clapped him on the shoulder all of a sudden.

"Glad you all made it safely. There is much to talk about," North looked back to Samhain to give her the go-ahead to speak but he grumbled inwardly to see Tooth checking out the poor girl's teeth.

"This is so fascinating! Not even a single cavity and you have the upper fangs of a cat!" Tooth was excited to check out Samhain's pearly whites and finding the woman willing to let her do it was even better. Hearing North clear his throat she let the witch's mouth go before she flew over to join her fellow Guardians. They were all waiting for Samhain to explain which the spirit took a deep breath. She looked at each of them, a little nervous about how they could react to her news.

“I only wish I could have met you on happier terms but, 'ti not the case. The children are in grave danger and it goes beyond Nightmares or lost belief.” She sat the mug of hot chocolate on the top of the mantel before she turned to give them her full attention.

“It can't be Pitch though. I mean, we took care of him ten years ago.” Jack put his hands in the pocket of his hoodie, letting the staff rest against his shoulder. Samhain gently shook her head as a nonverbal response.

“Pitch would gain in nothing from a plot of this caliber. I have received a vision from my cauldron that I hoped would never appear. The veil will fall on All Hallow's Eve.” She crossed her arms and it was Bunnymund who reacted first.

"You're jokin', right? That veil has been up for centuries. There is no way it would just break." He was refusing to believe in something so far-fetched. He watched Samhain's ears flick in annoyance before she uncrossed her arms. That told him he had pushed a button and made him feel a little uneasy as she retrieved her broom from against the fireplace. She aimed the end with the jack-o-lantern at the center of the room. With a thundering boom, a black cloud erupted from the floor causing the Guardians to move away slightly. Samhain placed her broom at her side as purple and orange light swirled within the dark cloud.

"Before any of you became Guardians, twas a time when the veil almost shattered." Samhain watched them as the lights moved to show the events she spoke of. The orange light showed the veil with a large tear and all manners of otherworldly creatures were coming through. The purple light formed to show Samhain standing before the tear, trying to close it with her magic.

“I was able to catch the tear before it completely ripped open. I thought I could easily close the rift but I was wrong. The Erlking, with his strength renewed, opposed me.” The lights swirled around showing the battle between Samhain and a menacing figure. The Erlking, with his crown of thorn branches, looked terrifying as he easily kept Samhain at bay. With each flash of magic she would throw at him, he easily countered with his two swords. North looked at Samhain, who was keeping her eyes from the vision.

“Why would you fight him alone?” This had greatly concerned him that she had not sought out help. He went over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Samhain looked up at him with a sad smile before looking up at the vision, knowing it was close to the end.

“As I said before, there were no Guardians. I fought with all my strength but he was nearly too powerful." The image of the Erlking stuck Samhain on her back in an x-shaped motion. She lay on the ground motionless as the Erlking stood over her, ready to deliver the final blow. They all stood on edge as the sword came down but, at the very last moment, an explosion of magic threw him back. Samhain had been able to stand and drove the shade back to the tear in the veil. In a matter of seconds, the Erlking was sealed away as she quickly fixed the tear before collapsing to the ground. The cloud and magical lights slowly disappeared before the physical witch looked to each of the Guardians.

“So, you think he's coming back?” Bunnymund could not put full belief in her words just yet. It was almost too much to really believe or comprehend.

“Come on now, kitten. Ya sealed him away before, you could do it again.”

“Do not call me kitten, hop along.” Samhain gave the rabbit a hard glare to match his own before she turned her attention to the others.

“I can seal him again but I can not risk doing it on my own this time. My powers are not as they were and I am uncertain as to where the veil will fall. I can guarantee that when it does, the Erlking will not be the only thing to come through. He commands a great army.”

“Evie, what do you want us to do? What is it that you do during Halloween?” North was trying to make this a little easier to understand but absolutely none of them knew her duties as the spirit of Halloween.

“Halloween is just trick-or-treating, right?” Jack gave a small smile and Samhain looked at him in slight shock before letting out a small chuckle.

“Aye, 'tis was it has become but there is so much more to it. 'Tis hard to explain in words of what I do or what All Hallow's Eve is,” Samhain kept her tone gentle and even she could hear the worry in her own voice. Her eyes looked to the floor so she could come up with some sort of solution.

“Is there a way you could show us? Like how you did just now?” Tooth moved over to Samhain and gently placed her hand on her shoulder in comfort. Samhain gently shook her head before looking up at the fairy.

"I must be sparing with what magic I use, unfortunately." She offered her a gentle smile as an apology. Sandman had been deep in thought through the entirety of the conversation, trying to figure a solution to their dilemma as well. That's when it hit him. He quickly tapped on North's leg to get his attention before the image of a cauldron in golden sand appeared above his head.

“Good idea, Sandy! We could go see your cauldron and you could explain it easier by letting it show us,” North's voice was brimming with excitement which made Samhain raise her brow slightly.

“Hold on, now. How do you propose we get there, mate?” Bunny already knew he was not going to like the answer before he even asked.

“The sleigh of course!” North grinned widely as they all gathered closer together to debate more on transportation.

“Oh no. I'm not ridin' in that thing again. We can take the tunnels. It'll be faster and safer,” Bunny retorted out quickly. The last time they all spend riding around in the sleigh he had to fight to keep his food down.

“Ack, where is your sense of adventure, Bunny?”

"Why do you always pick how we travel?" Bunnymund glared at North but both of them drew their attention to Jack as he let out a laugh.

“Come on, do any of us really know how to get where we need to go?” Jack smirked but then realization hit him. He looked to Samhain who was just finishing her drawing of a circle around them in white chalk.

“Where are we going exactly?”

"Hallowed Grounds. Now, do not step out of the circle and do not worry about the slight tingling feeling. 'Tis normal," Samhain instructed as she got into the center of all of them. She could see the excitement on their faces, save for Bunny who looked absolutely mortified.

“Wait, what?” Bunnymund looked around them and saw the chalk line starting to glow purple.

“Now wait a minute!”

"Too late now, hop along," Samhain winked playfully with her banter before raising her broom in the air. In a flash of purple light, they were all gone from the workshop, not even a hint of the circle remained on the floor where they once stood.

 


	4. Of Truths and Trust

A circle appeared near the pier of the lake in Hallowed Grounds and in a flash of purple light, the group appeared within the circle. Samhain let out a chuckle of amusement to see Bunny patting himself down. She had no he was making sure he was all in one piece. The circle vanished from around them and she proved it was safe to move by stepping closer to the water of the lake.

“Welcome to Hallowed Grounds,” she spoke gently with a smile towards them before she looked out at the lake. She was relieved to see the ghosts still playing above the tiny flames from the memorial candles.

"Are those..." Jack moved to stand next to Samhain at the lake, his eyes squinting to try and see with more clarity. As the others got closer to take look Samhain held up her hand and gently blew air across her palm. Purple glittery dust floated from her palm to each of the Guardians and it gently rests against each of their foreheads. As the magic did its work, the ghosts of the children became clear as day to all of them.

“Why are they here?” Tooth was a bit scared but also in a state of awe at what she was seeing. The ghosts of children playing on the water with no real notice of the group at the lake shore.

"Tis part of what I do. They find a safe haven here until they are ready to move on. When they do the candle turns to stone and becomes part of the lake bed," she kept her explanation simple and waved her hand to remove the magic that allowed them to see. When they all looked at her, she motioned for them to follow her as she made her way to the direction of him. The Guardians were taking in all of the Autumn scenery of Hallowed Ground.

“So, where are we exactly?” Jack was looking towards the vast forest but he had to pause in his steps for what he saw. A white wolf stood at the tree line and was staring right at him.

"Technically we are in Ireland," Samhain answered with a smile as she looked over her shoulder toward Jack. Seeing he stopped walking made her pause in her steps and that caused the others to stop walking as well.

“Aren't wolves extinct in Ireland?” His eyes stayed focused on the wolf that was making its way towards him. He was not sure if he should stay real still or run away from the creature. The closer it got, the more he settled on not moving.

“Aye, they were hunted to extinction in this country. I saved Airi and her pack, giving them a home and immortality.” Samhain went over to Jack and gently grabbed his hand. She felt him tense slightly at the contact which told her how on edge he really was.

“Trust me, Jack Frost. No harm will come to you in my realm.”

“Y-Yeah, okay,” he gulped slightly around his stuttered words as Samhain carefully guided his hand to the top of Airi's head. His eyes widened as he gently touched her fur, marveling at how soft she was. Airi moved a little closer to the young spirit and even sat down as he knelt to pet her even more.

"They have been my only companions for centuries. The wolves, the ravens, and the spirits of the wee ones have kept me company the most. Of course, there is my first friend that has been there since the beginning. Enya will introduce herself when she is ready." Samhain smiled as the rest of the wolves emerged from the forest to greet them all.

“Do they help you in what you do, Eve?” Tooth was holding one of the brown pups that had come up to her. She was content in playfully rubbing its belly.

"Airi and her pack stay here in Hallowed Grounds to protect this realm and keep both themselves and the children safe. Diabhal and the rest of his ravens help me travel the world in search of lost souls and to tend the graves," Samhain held a gentle tone as she motioned for them to follow her to the house as the wolves went back to the forest.

“Samhain, we have a problem!” The aforementioned raven flew from the back of the house and landed on the witch's shoulder. His feathers were ruffled and he was not settling at all.

“He talks!” North was a bit surprised that the bird could speak clearly without really having to open his beak.

“Tis my magic that allows him speech. Diabhal, what are you fussing about?”

"The cauldron! It's showing another vision over and over!" The raven took flight from her shoulder and headed for the back of the house. Samhain and the Guardians hastily followed Diabhal, gathering around the cauldron to look at the vision. They could see a clear image of the Erlking within the bubbling liquid. His red eyes glowing menacingly as he stared at the army around him.

"You were right, Eve." Bunny looked up at her admitting it fully to himself and a loud that things were going to get very bad. She bowed her head to him slightly in acknowledgment before waving her hand over the cauldron to make the vision disappear. Samhain glanced to all the Guardians as she waved her hand once more, ready to better explain what she did with the aid of the cauldron.

“Not many remember the old ways before Halloween was tricks and treats. Some will still hold the feats with an empty seat for loved ones passed. There are others that will do the games of divination and leave lit candles at the most northern window of their houses,” as she spoke the images would shimmer to give them a visual of all she described. The Guardians all watched with fascination and confusion as well while she continued.

“Tis a night that I make sure they do not come under spiritual attack. They put a lot of trust and faith in what measures they take to ensure no ill-will nor bad luck will come to them. Some traditions even mark Halloween as a New Year.”

"What about candy? The costumes?" Tooth looked up at her, voicing the confusion many of them were having so far. Samhain chuckled softly and waved her hand over the cauldron once more to show children in all manners of costumes going door to door.

"Time has changed and with it new traditions. New ways of celebrating have arisen. I ensure that the children remain safe and do not stray far from where they are supposed to go. I continue to keep rogue spirits at bay while the veil is thin and give safe passage to loved ones that visit." She made the images disappear from the bubbling liquid before looking up at the Guardians again.

“What about the lost souls?” North noticed she had not explained much more on that and he looked toward the direction of the lake.

"That I do all year. When a child is lost or not quite ready to cross over, I guide them here and keep them safe until they are ready. Tis a lot I am responsible for but tis done every year and every day." She looked back at her cauldron and gently ushered Diabhal back to her shoulder. As the raven claimed his favorite perch, Samhain lovingly pats his side.

"What about fear? That isn't something you do right? Scare people during Halloween," Jack had a slight glare trained on the witch as he asked what he needed to. He took a small breath in as she looked right at him and his glare stayed.

"No. Tis something all of you will have to understand and maybe a bit hard to swallow." The group in front of her shifted a little uneasily about where the conversation was going. She could not blame them for their unease. After all, for what they believed, Pitch was defeated and having to deal with rogue Nightmares. Samhain looked to each of them before motioning for them to follow her. She took them within her house, leading them to the dining room where there was enough seating for them all. The candles lit themselves as she entered the room while the cups filled with warm tea. Carefully she placed her broom against the wall before she sat down, motioning once more for them to join her. As they took their seats, she let out a gentle sigh while trying to figure out exactly how she was going to explain everything. She picked up her cup of lavender and chamomile tea, the scent already working to calm her nerves.

"Pitch is behind the fear, isn't he?" Jack was pretty quick to catch on to her actions as he looked at the cup that was in front of him. The minty smell beckoning him to give the drink a try. Samhain blinked, a bit took aback by his on-point question and it caused her to smile nervously.

“ _Go dίreach_ ,” she replied easily in her native tongue before taking a sip of her tea. Bunnymund's ears shot straight up at her answer and he looked at her in shock.

“What a minute. Exactly?!” He gave a small glare not taking the news at all well. Samhain sat her cup down and looked at him, causing him to glare even more.

"Pitch brings the fear to Halloween. Tis changed so much over the centuries that tis normal. The mortals look forward to being frightened and terrified. Haunted houses? Horror movies? Ghost stories?"

“How are you letting him do this, Evie?” North was both curious and worried about the truth that was to come out.

“Tis a pact from long ago,” Samhain spoke softly before she got up from her chair to go over to the large window. She could see the clouds move and shift in the sky to let the moon shine but, it was going to be a while before the Man in the Moon was going to be part of the conversation.

"The terms are simple. I share All Hallow's Eve with him and allow him to freely spread fear. He, in turn, brings no harm to mortals during that time. We both are continued to be believed in."

"What makes you think he'll keep his end of the deal?" Jack had finished his tea, making a mental note that peppermint green tea was a new favorite. His blue eyes now focused on the female standing at the window.

“I trust him,” she spoke in a confident tone as she turned from the window to look at them. The moon finally came out from beneath the clouds and was at the top of the window.

“I also have trust in all of you. I need your help and I will ask Pitch the same.”

"You're completely off your rocker, kitten!" Bunnymund had abruptly stood from his chair to get closer to Samhain. Anger and confusion were obvious in his voice and she could feel it come off of him in waves of energy.

"You can't be serious about trusting Pitch! He's only out for himself! The proof is in what he tried doing to us ten years ago!" "I trust him! I am well aware of what he has done, _coinίn_ , and I am certain he has paid for those transgressions. I am not one to simply pass quick judgment when I myself have no rhyme nor reason to,” she quickly defended the King of Nightmares with arms crossed and cat ears laying flatly on her head. Her voice was calm even though she was filled to the brim with agitation. She did not like for anyone to make references about her cat features and she was not about to just let him bulldoze her either.

“Mark. My. Words. The minute he gets the chance, he will double cross you.” He poked his furry clawed digit in the center of her chest which instantly made her tail frizz in annoyance. She quickly smacked his paw away with a little more force than she had meant to.

"You mark my words. Without all of your help and his, I will not be able to fight against the Erlking. Then your squabbles will mean nothing," she spoke with bared fangs as a warning to drop the subject and Bunny simply glared right back at her. His vibrant green eyes were full of anger and hurt at the words she just spoke to him. Samhain's very own golden cat eyes began glowing slightly as a tension between the two of them grew in the heavy silence. Sandman let out a silent sigh at the two bickering, though those two being polar opposite seasonal spirits was not helping matters. They were going to say something eventually that they would regret later, he just knew it.

“That's enough, you two!” North went over and placed a hand on one of their shoulders. Just as he was going to say something more, the light of the moon became bright through the window. Samhain's right ear lifted before the other joined suit as she turned to look over her left shoulder at the window.

“Tsar Lunar...” she whispered softly and the trio moved from the window a little. Yet, no matter where she moved the light followed her. Samhain looked back to the Guardians a little confused at what was happening.

“Well, that answers it,” Jack mused out with a small chuckle as he stood up, leaning against his staff.

“What are you talking about?” Samhain looked back out to the moon again still very much confused.

“He wants us to help you, Eve.” Tooth went over next to the witch and smiled softly at her. Samhain looked at Tooth before looking to the other Guardians. She let out a bit of laughter when Sandy gave her two thumbs up.

“Well, then I thank you all,” she spoke softly with a slight bow of her head. She then retrieved her broom from where it rested against the wall, ready to continue her plan.

“I still need to speak with Pitch and convince him to help. Tomorrow we will all meet at the North Pole. We can come up with a battle plan then.”

“You make it sound like he's gonna help.” Bunny had his arms crossed and rolled his eyes when she looked at him. The whole idea of the Bogeyman helping them still did not sit well with him.

"I can be very convincing." Samhain winked at him as she went for the back door that leads to the patio.

“I shall see all of you tomorrow. You are welcome to stay here 'til I return if you wish.”

“We will go back to North Pole. Good luck, Evie,” North answered her as he pulled a snow globe from his coat. He spoke the words of their destination before tossing it to the ground to create the portal back home. Samhain nodded to them as they departed before she too began her flight to her next destination.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irish Translations::  
> Go dίreach – Exactly  
> Coinίn - Rabbit


End file.
